


Playtime

by Ominous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Collars, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Tail Buttplugs, discussions of consent, it's a mess but it was a fun mess to write lol, it's actually pretty tame for petplay, like most likely very ooc, this fic is really self indulgent in a lot of ways but, too many flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous
Summary: There was a time when Andrew might've questioned being so into this.Not anymore.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 48
Kudos: 197





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightquills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills/gifts).



> Don't look at me idk what this is LOL (that's a lie, I'm in full control here)
> 
> BUT I DO KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE NIGHTQUILLS!!! girl, ilusm and thanks for always indulging my andreil hcs (whether they be horny, fluffy, or angsty haha) you're the best and I'm so grateful to have you in my life! I really hope you enjoy this, you mean the world to me and deserve like 20 gifts but please accept this for now <3 
> 
> (everyone please go read quills' fics, because you won't be disappointed!)
> 
> Thanks so much [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

It takes a lot of restraint for Andrew to simply clip the collar securely around Neil’s neck, the weight of it expensive and firm against his rough hands. It's almost too smooth, too pretty for him to be touching it. The urge flashes in his mind quickly once he snaps it on, the image of yanking Neil by it right away until he's got his nose to the floor.

Instead, Andrew flicks the bells of the collar playfully. Just for the fun of it. Neil gasps, but doesn't dare move, and Andrew pokes him with the reminder that they're not playing right now.

They both stare at it far too long.

It’s an overly cutesy thing, not something he’d ever think Neil would be into, and the click of it is oh so satisfying. It’s a pink leather collar with sheer, white lace accents wrapping around it. Frilly, he’d say. The front has a jumble of little gold bells, loose and loud. Because he can’t resist, Andrew reaches forward again, playing around with them.

With each ring, Neil slumps further towards the floor, like he’s physically struggling to remind himself that no, he can’t sink to his knees right here and now in the adult store.

Andrew almost feels bad, making him wait. He figured Neil deserved a treat though; ever since indulging in this little game of theirs, they've been using the cheap, pet store collars. Gritty fabric, obnoxious colors...

Andrew will never admit to being flashy, but he’s never been okay with Neil wearing ugly things.

Andrew finally managed to save up for something nicer, something his puppy would feel better playing in.

Andrew glances down at the other choices; there are a few more collars they have laid out, various patterns and thickness. One matches Neil’s eyes, bright blue and simple, with a shiny pendant in the center instead of the bells. The other is all Andrew, and Neil’s second favorite. It’s black with silver studs on the side, and if Andrew had enough money, he’d buy it along with the pink one.

A good investment for when his little puppy is in an extra defiant mood, which happens quite often.

Neil’s still staring at himself in the mirror, eyes fixated on the pink leather. His fingers brush over the material like it’s precious, moving the bells around. He swallows, and the collar shifts, and it really is a shame he can’t sneak Neil away right then and there.

The collar will be loud; Andrew can only imagine how it’ll ring with every thrust, with every harsh tug or movement Neil makes as he wriggles excitedly.

It’s the one, that much is clear.

Still, because he can't resist, Andrew places his hands on Neil's hips, swaying him lightly. Neil moves with it, trance like, as the bells shift with him. Andrew presses his nose to the side of Neil's head, right by his ear, and watches as the ring of blue in Neil's eyes gets thinner. "Does the little puppy like it?"

Neil whimpers, but that's not an answer, and Andrew grabs the back of the collar and _yanks_.

"Y-yes, yes Andrew." Neil's voice is a breathy, featherlight thing, drunk on the promise of what's to come already. At Andrew's pleased inhale, Neil wriggles excitedly, but there's plenty more rewards to be had.

When Andrew swipes his card, he knows it's money well spent.

\--

It started as a joke.

Andrew sometimes questions his life and whether or not the universe has a weird, perverted sense of humor. He's never believed in those things, but all it took was one Halloween party for Andrew to realize he...might have a _thing_.

Having _things_ had become normal, not shameful, not worrisome.

It still startles him at times how he’s gotten to this place, where contemplating sex is something he can view as adventurous and enjoyable at most times, not dangerous. There was a point where just the thought of going all the way with Neil had carried too much weight, too much vulnerability.

The memories of the past never leave him completely, but he’s long since stopped worrying about them actually affecting the way Neil views him or their sex life. Some days it would be a ‘no,’ and that was that.

And Andrew doesn’t feel wariness from Neil’s touch, and the days where it’s not an option are no longer hard to navigate. They simply have an understanding, a consideration that still leaves Andrew’s head spinning.

He’s long since stopped trying to push that openness away, though.

However, it just means that where once sex was a mine field, it’s now an open frontier, one neither of them are shy with exploring on good days.

This particular exploration had seemingly fallen out of the sky.

Neil had been sitting in Andrew’s lap while they watched the drunk foxes meander about the study room during their Halloween party, and at some point Nicky had sloppily popped a headband onto Neil's head.

Dog ears. Cheap ones, among tons Nicky had grabbed for anyone who claimed they were ‘too cool’ for a costume. Too amused to care, Neil left them on for Andrew to toy with occasionally. Andrew would nibble Neil’s earlobe or kiss his neck, reaching up to tug on the headband as he did so.

Neil didn't look...bad in them.

Andrew was too relaxed to realize how his mind had already been swimming with the first inklings of _it_. The ears were alright, he reasoned. A tail probably wouldn't be a bad addition. Neil looked good in chokers, a collar was the same thing, wasn't it?

He'd been a fool, but Andrew doesn’t have regrets.

Without thinking, Nicky had made some slurred joke about Neil being in his owner's lap. At the surge of protectiveness, unasked for and involuntary, Andrew pulled Neil a little closer with a glare at his cousin. Nicky merely shrugged before whisking some other unfortunate soul away to dance, like he hadn’t turned Andrew’s world upside down. It was no surprise when Neil smirked down at him.

Nicky had no idea how much the comparison appealed to them both.

The deadpanned 'woof' Neil gave a moment later made Andrew give him the silent treatment for a good five minutes.

But the idea was planted, and Andrew's mind is nothing but a steel trap with one entrance and no way for anything to be expelled.

Possessiveness was already something they had covered; kink had been a topic neither of them had much experience with in their lives, though Andrew had a hard time admitting it. The most he knew about was from porn, which was far from realistic or all encompassing. Still, he'd needed to set his pride aside with Neil, who really had no experience in that department _at all_.

An awkward conversation about spanking and whether or not it was ‘weird’ for Neil to like it had been...an interesting foray into the discussion, but necessary.

(Andrew assured him, it was _definitely_ not weird.)

From that point going forward it was easy for them to try things. Possession was one of the things they figured out early on. Neil liked Andrew fucking him hard while the striker repeated _'I'm yours'_ over and over. Andrew liked the feeling of claiming, of coming on Neil or _in_ him because no one else ever would.

This was just an extension of that. At first, Andrew figured that was all that it was. But later that night when they were alone, and Neil was feeling extra cheeky, he'd waved the headband in Andrew's face. "Do you think I'd be a good dog?"

Andrew's response had been automatic, and cemented his fate quite completely. "More like my rowdy puppy."

He’s not really sure where the _my_ came from, but he’ll be damned if he ever gives his subconscious a shout out. Neil's eyes had widened, and they'd stared at each other a little too long, the lightbulb going off.

Ah, and that was it. The idea of ownership, of control. At least on Andrew’s end, it was easy to see why he liked it. There was no better way to explore those things than...well, _this_.

Bossing Neil around, manhandling him, controlling whether or not he got any relief…

After much fumbling and many trial runs, it had become routine. 

_Play time_.

That’s what Andrew called it, clicking a cheap collar around Neil’s neck so Neil could sink down onto his knees and give Andrew that desperate, attentive look. _Begging_ , but in the best way.

It never failed to make Neil hyper and eager as all hell, and figuring it out while it was new was almost…well, Andrew didn’t call anything _fun_.

But he would make an exception for this.

“I’ve been good,” Neil had whispered the first time, testing it out, humping Andrew’s leg tentatively, like he didn’t know if it would be a turn off. This was before he had the nicer ears, the tail, but it still sent Andrew’s brain into overdrive to feel the wet spot growing on his leg from Neil’s shaky movements. Neil was not submissive, not obedient, and Andrew liked him that way.

But to say he wasn’t into it would’ve been a giant lie. Andrew really wasn’t sure who taught Neil puppy eyes, but he hated them in that moment, hated them so much but had no real heat to direct at them. The searing burn in his veins was all for Neil, who smiled up at him, lips shiny from sucking Andrew off. His eyes, big and bright, gazed into Andrew’s pleadingly. He probably wasn’t even sure he was doing it right. “Can I have my reward?”

Andrew had never come so hard.

And it had spiraled from there, though not without some obstacles.

Not obstacles, no. Andrew hated to call them that. They weren’t inconvenient. Just—

_“Pause,” Neil whispers, jolting Andrew to a stop. They’d learned early on that ‘stop’ and ‘no,’ while respectable, were a bit jarring for Andrew. They sent him into a whirlwind of concern, of worry that he’d somehow hurt Neil. So, they use ‘pause’ whenever something isn’t right, whenever one of them needs a break. Andrew’s buried all the way inside him at this point, but he doesn’t dare move in case that would make the discomfort worse. There’s a thin layer of sweat beading on his forehead and an ache in his abdomen, his body yearning for release. He ignores all of it. His gaze shoots down to Neil, who is staring up at him in disbelief, almost like he can’t believe he told him to stop._

_Andrew tracks every line on his face, the confusion and frustration that starts to steadily form in Neil’s eyes. It’s self-directed; Andrew knows that look. Neil is blaming himself for something, and Andrew won’t have it._

_“Neil,” Andrew says, play time over, and he unclips the collar to punctuate the decision. It makes Neil’s look of self-loathing worse, and Andrew takes the opportunity to pull out slowly, rushing to put on some pants. “Are you hurt?”_

_He tilts Neil’s head carefully, scanning over his body and replaying those last moments._

_Andrew had been feeling a little more vocal tonight, not that unusual in the past few months. He’d whispered ‘I’ll take care of you,’ and then he’d pushed in…_

_It wasn’t anything abnormal, nothing that should’ve set Neil off, but it didn’t have to be. Andrew’s all too aware of how things can change day to day, how nothing is set in stone._

_He helps Neil sit up, watching the frown on Neil’s face deepen. Andrew hates it._

_Neil shudders, grabbing the collar and staring at it a little too long. “I—I’m so—”_

_“Don’t finish that,” Andrew warns, but it’s too gentle for his liking. When had he started doing that? Maybe his mind just sensed Neil’s fragility; the striker sometimes likes to be jolted back to reality with firmness, without kid gloves._

_Andrew doesn’t think this is one of those cases._

_Eventually, Neil says he needs a moment before he explains, and that it wasn’t Andrew._

_Andrew believes him, because that’s a courtesy he gives Neil now, and puts himself together while Neil takes his time cleaning up._

_Neil takes the collar with him, so there’s not much for Andrew to put away. They’d only recently bought the tail, which he cleans and places next to the ears in their shoebox under the bed. He’s calm, weirdly so._

_In the past he would’ve assumed he’d done something wrong, he would’ve agonized over any detail. Now he knows he has to wait, he has to let Neil connect the pieces he doesn’t have and go through the steps together. It’s not frightening, just a bit surreal at times._

_It’s a weakness; the only thing he cares about is Neil, that Neil is okay._

_When his boyfriend comes back, he smiles tiredly, but it falls soon after seeing Andrew’s serious expression. Neil notably sits down with some distance between them, and Andrew respects it. He doesn’t cross it._

_Neil’s still holding the collar, rubbing it fondly, like it’s not some cheap piece of crap Andrew got on sale._

_Eventually, Andrew gives him a push. “What happened?”_

_Andrew rethinks that when Neil’s brow furrows, and rephrases it. He starts smaller. “Did you not like something?”_

_Neil shakes his head almost instantly, and his tentative smile is back when he meets Andrew’s gaze, the way the tension expels a little from his shoulders. “No, that’s not it at all. I…I really liked it. I always like…this.”_

_Neil holds up the collar, some of the smugness back in his eyes as he rattles it. Neil’s spirit should never be muted, never without some fire and defiance._

_Andrew nods, and waits until Neil sighs. Andrew can’t exactly judge. They talk about things a lot now, but it’s never eloquent or smooth. They’re not good with these things, two people who were taught, whether by experience or heavy hands, to bottle things up. Fumbling through words is something they do, not something they necessarily try to improve on._

_Whatever gets their thoughts across clearly and without misunderstanding is the successful route, which they’re better at finding. But nothing is ever clean._

_“I think it just hit me how much I like it,” Neil says with a laugh. He holds up his hands like he’s physically trying to make the feelings take a shape Andrew can see, and glares when his wish isn’t granted. He huffs, ringing the collar in his hands. He scoots closer though, like it’ll help. Andrew can see all the conflict in his pretty eyes, the depths of feelings he knows are matched in his own, but that he can’t possibly begin to name._

_“It’s weird,” Neil begins, grabbing his throat, one of his most vulnerable points. “You know I’ve never had the option of being helpless, Andrew. In fact, I’m pretty sure I hate it.” Neil flinches, bringing his legs up on the couch, closer. More protected._

_Andrew knows that all too well. Neil groans at the phrasing, at the way it seemingly comes out of nowhere, but Andrew gives him no indication it’s an inconvenience._

_He wants to know whatever is going on in Neil’s head, nonsensical or not._

_Andrew’s thoughts are organized, not clear. He knows._

_“I hate the fear and weakness that comes with it. I’ve always survived, I always had to be formidable. It’s how I got here, it’s why I have you,” Neil breathes out happily, and Andrew bites back the rage fueled statements on the tip of his tongue. Neil’s still a threat, he’s still a survivor. Nothing will happen to him, whether or not Andrew is around._

_But if he is, he’ll make sure no one gets close to Neil ever again._

_Neil grabs Andrew’s hand, linking their fingers. “None of that…is important. I don’t even know what I’m saying, but it makes sense to me. I know I’m not…helpless. I don’t need to be taken care of, but with you it’s different. I like being taken care of by you.”_

_And yes, Andrew starts to see the end of this twisting path. He almost scolds himself. He always knew why this kink appealed to himself. The control, the power. The ownership was shared between them, but Andrew never bothered to think of other reasons why Neil enjoyed it so much._

_Neil laughs at whatever is on Andrew’s face, and again, holds up the collar. “Get it? This makes me feel small, and weak, but it feels so **good** because I know you don’t actually see me that way. I trust you, obviously, and I got overwhelmed by that for a second. It sounds strange aloud, but does that ever happen to you?” _

_To Andrew?_

_Oh, Neil._

_It’s a courtesy that Neil phrases it like that. He has to know Andrew does, constantly. Back when they were still figuring this out, back before they even went all the way, before kink was even on the table._

_These facts are not new: Andrew and Neil trust one another. But there are days where it’s unbelievable, there are days when instinct is just as strong. How can they be at this point? There’s no way they’re that lucky._

_Yet, they’re here. They’re real._

_This is real._

_But here Neil is, still giving Andrew escape routes, not trapping him into revealing anything he doesn’t want to. Neil has a bad habit of assuming, it’s led to some disagreements, but this is one thing he’ll always leave in Andrew’s hands._

_But he’s right, and Andrew knows exactly the feeling Neil is referring to._

**_‘I’m overwhelmed with how much I’ve given you.’_ **

_Nothing taken, always returned._

_And then, because Neil is oh so infuriating, he smirks lightly, echoing Andrew’s deepest conflicts. “Like it almost makes you angry, how much you feel,” Neil whispers, and Andrew has to look away. Yes, Neil is what makes Andrew angriest of all._

_Nothing about them really makes sense, and what makes them feel good doesn’t **have** to make sense. But Andrew shows his appreciation for the insight anyways, for the truths that Neil constantly gives him. _

_He chooses to close the gap then, and Neil meets him halfway, slumping into his arms._

_Yes, this is more than alright, and later, when they’re in better spirits, they joke about all the embarrassing reasons this kink appeals to them._

**_‘Okay but…you like the tail more than me…’ Neil says, laughing when Andrew swats him with a pillow._ **

_There’s maybe some truth there too._

_Ultimately though, he’s more than fine with taking care of Neil, to satisfy him in that way. Neil takes care of him too, despite all the past ways Andrew convinced himself he didn’t need the consideration._

_Whether or not there’s a collar snapped around Neil’s neck, Andrew will hold up that end of the bargain, and neither of them have to be ashamed of it._

_Not that they’d even dream of it._

_\--_

Needless to say, play time becomes a favorite of theirs.

Given that, Andrew still doesn't expect Neil to be so ready to use his new gift. He drops Neil off at the Columbia house to grab them some groceries for the weekend following their shopping trip, and when he comes back there's just something in the air that screams trouble.

He puts the food away and walks lazily upstairs to his room; a Neil kept waiting is a more desperate Neil, a more pliant one.

Andrew hears the soft jingle of the bells as he gets closer and he nearly rolls his eyes at what a tease Neil is without even trying. Regardless, Andrew already can feel the heat pooling in his abdomen. He’s just as predictable; his instinctual response is to straighten his back, like he’s already trying to exude authority, strictness. The commands are already on the tip of his tongue, and there’s a rush of exhilaration that never goes away because who knows how well-behaved Neil plans to be.

Andrew, while normally so patient, can’t resist finding out.

When he opens the door, he doesn't expect Neil's state to already be so gone. He’s waiting on the carpet, because Andrew always has to give him permission for the bed, and the silent obedience sends a pleasant surge through Andrew’s chest. Neil perks up instantly, stripped bare apart from his tail and ears. There was a time when the ridiculousness of it was not something Andrew could get past, mostly because he hated admitting how much it affected him.

Now, Andrew’s gaze sweeps over the bare, tan skin hungrily, and lands on the new, clean collar around Neil's neck.

He clicks his tongue, but the shake of his head is a fondness Neil should be familiar with. He should've expected this, but it makes his ego soar anyways, seeing Neil so ready. Andrew kicks the door shut with his foot, and Neil jumps, tracking his every movement.

Andrew tilts his head, mimicking Neil’s stance. No matter how bratty Neil is feeling, he’s always good about this. He waits for Andrew to initiate, to know he can fall into his role completely.

Andrew wipes his mouth to avoid smirking.

"Little puppy," he says lowly, because Andrew doesn't coo, but from the way Neil shivers it's just as good as. "What are you doing?"

Neil straightens up almost immediately at the name, his cue that, yes, they're starting now. Andrew wants this.

As if he could want anything else with Neil looking like this.

Neil has the fluffy tail in already, much easier to see now that he’s squirming, hyper like he knows Andrew likes. The tail is a muted brown tipped with white, with streaks of red that matches Neil’s hair. While Andrew appreciates the eagerness, it's a bit of a shame. He likes helping Neil put it in, teasing Neil's rim with shallow thrusts while he pins down his hips. Neil's legs will kick back while his spine arches against Andrew, wanting to keep the plug nestled deeply in there. Usually when he's done making Neil squirm, Andrew will flip him over so he can watch Neil grind down onto it.

Another time. What's not a shame is that the tail rests over the curve of Neil's ass so nicely, Andrew can't resist staring. At the look, Neil perks up and pretends to read the look as a request. The brunet turns around and drops to his knees, ass up and _presenting_ for Andrew. The air in Andrew's lungs bleeds out and he makes a little choking sound, which Neil responds to immediately.

He spreads his legs a little wider and he looks back, expression confused and questioning. It's as if to say 'oh, is this not what you meant?'

Neil has become too good at this for his own good, falling into his role so perfectly Andrew almost forgets he knows _exactly_ what he's doing. Neil doesn't give away an ounce of his conniving nature, so Andrew can't punish it, but he knows it's there.

Regardless, Andrew pats his thigh. Once, twice. Just enough for Neil to tilt his head. He's glad he invested in the ears too. If he squints, it's almost like they twitch at the sound. "Come here."

It’s all Neil needs.

Neil scrambles, and while Andrew usually doesn't make him crawl like a dog...he'll admit it's making his pants feel tighter. Neil presses his nose against Andrew's thigh and nuzzles, limbs wrapping around him while Andrew pets his hair.

Neil's not usually this well behaved, but Andrew has a feeling it has something to do with the novelty of the collar. It jingles even now with Neil's every move, and Neil beams. Andrew takes his time scratching behind the ears on Neil's head, but eventually Neil gets impatient and starts to hump against his leg.

Andrew groans, undoing the fly on his pants to give himself some room, and Neil zeroes in on the action. His hand comes up to paw at the bulge in Andrew's pants, and he mouths at the wet spot with tentative licks. Andrew watches Neil’s tongue intensely, even bringing his thumb down to swipe against it. Neil seems to take this as encouragement, but Andrew knows he can’t give in that easily.

Andrew lets it go on for just a few seconds, gritting his teeth, and it's an acceptable weakness. Andrew scowls when Neil looks up at him with shiny, expectant eyes.

Andrew's not feeling that kind.

" _No_ ," Andrew scolds fiercely, like he's told Neil a hundred times. He yanks Neil back by the collar with force, and ah, there's the pout he missed. Neil whines, rolling onto his back in submission.

Andrew sighs, eyeing the way Neil's tail pokes out between his spread legs. It's artful, almost too ideal to resist. Andrew pulls out his phone, makes sure his sound is on, and snaps a picture. Neil flinches at the click, and his leaking cock twitches against his abdomen. Yes, Andrew is all too aware Neil likes being used, likes knowing Andrew keeps these pictures for himself to jerk off to or browse freely.

Neil starts to really wriggle then, his tail swishing minutely, and Andrew leans down to scratch at his belly. The muscles there jump, and Neil smiles, curling into the touch. He giggles when Andrew's light scratches turn to petting, and it's no accident that Andrew smears the precum around until Neil looks a little filthier.

Andrew brings his hand up to Neil's mouth, who licks at his fingertips obediently.

"You just want to play huh?" Andrew muses, rotating his hand so Neil can keep licking. Neil nods hurriedly, hips bucking, and Andrew huffs. "So much energy."

Andrew leans down completely then; there’s no reason to keep from rewarding Neil when he’s done nothing wrong. Andrew pulls out his cock, fully hard now from just the sight of Neil acting so excited, and inches forward until his hips line up with Neil’s face.

Neil licks his lips, hungry, and moves forward until the tip is almost brushing against them. It’s a waiting game, cruel of Andrew after everything, but seeing Neil hold his breath is oh so satisfying. He keeps flicking his gaze between Andrew’s face and his cock, waiting for the permission to go ahead.

Rather than state it, Andrew rubs the back of Neil’s neck before pushing him forward, letting Neil swallow half his cock at once. “There you go,” Andrew says, and watches in amusement as Neil’s leg twitches.

Neil whines around him, finally sated somewhat, and fists his hands in the carpet. He pushes himself all the way down Andrew’s cock until his nose is pressed in the hair at the base, and savors the feeling of being stuffed full.

Neil’s throat bobs, and Andrew glares at the collar as it shifts. A good purchase, but a deadly one. Neil opens his eyes and blinks deliriously, so Andrew reminds him of what he’s supposed to be doing. He tugs at the corner of Neil’s mouth, pulling it back until he can see a little precum bubbling there. He tends to not say much other than short, brief commands when they do this. But he knows Neil enjoys it, so he swallows down the need to say silent. “Only puppies who listen get treats.”

As expected, it gets an instant reaction. Neil writhes, and begins to bob his head eagerly. The wet, swallowing sounds fill the room, mixed with the bells as Neil gets more aggressive with it. He bobs fast, and makes himself choke a few times, but Andrew doesn’t bother scolding him for it. The sound is music to his ears, and his eyes shut involuntarily. Neil’s tongue, sharp and cutting when it’s firing insults, is velvety soft and caressing right now. It knows exactly where to press and glide to make Andrew pant, and he curses.

As many times as they’ve had sex, Andrew’s noises are not things Neil takes lightly. They’re less rare now, but still scarce, and Neil whimpers around Andrew’s cock at the first moan that slips through Andrew’s lips. It’s infuriating, how happy Neil is to satisfy him, to have evidence of that pleasure. And Andrew gives it to him, he gives it to him more and more with each passing day.

Andrew feels his abdomen tighten, and Neil speeds up, seeking something Andrew doesn’t quite feel like giving him yet.

“Puppy…” Andrew warns, reaching down to tickle Neil’s throat under the collar. Neil jumps, gasping a little, and Andrew yanks him off his cock mercilessly.

Neil yelps, trying to follow the long string of saliva back to Andrew’s cock, but Andrew rises to his feet.

Neil almost looks panicked, like Andrew will leave him like that. Like Andrew isn’t losing all his last dregs of restraint when they’ve barely begun.

It’s alright, he thinks. He has all weekend. But right now…

“H-Hey,” Neil starts to complain, but Andrew picks him up swiftly and deposits him on the bed. His tail bounces, and Andrew follows the movement, tugging lightly. Neil spreads his legs on instinct, and Andrew rewards him with a few firm tugs on Neil’s cock. It’s heavy in his hand, and he strokes until Neil is a panting mess, squeezing around the plug in his ass.

It’s always a shame to remove it, but Neil’s whimpers are encouragement enough. Without words, he’s begging to be fucked, claimed. Andrew shivers as he pulls the tail out gently, grabbing the lube from the nightstand.

Neil’s back falls against the bedding, wriggling excitedly as he scoots to the edge. Andrew scowls because Neil already knows he’s won, he’s getting what he wants because Andrew can’t find it in him to wait. Even in a game where Andrew is in charge, sometimes Neil still manages to win.

“Like this?” Neil asks, and no, he’s not being considerate. It’s said so innocently and breathily, but Andrew’s reminded of all the times he’s taken Neil from behind like this, or watched him bounce with Andrew’s back to the headboard.

Neil blinks cutely at him (and really, who the fuck taught him that?), and grabs the back of his knee, spreading himself open.

Andrew coats his fingers with only minimal fumbling, and plops Neil’s hips on top of one of his pillows. Neil, unable to help himself, reaches down to skim his fingers over his hole. His breathing hiccups with each gentle press, circling the sensitive skin. It’s all for Andrew’s benefit, watching Neil’s little show, and Andrew bats him away after a few more seconds of it.

He holds the base of his cock, taking three deep breaths to avoid coming as Neil bites his lip to fend off the smile. Annoyed, Andrew pulls at the edges of Neil’s entrance, watching it try to clench around nothing, and Andrew spits on him crudely. Neil gasps, and it devolves quickly into a quiet moan.

He stretches Neil efficiently, but plays around when Neil’s voice gets less restrained, higher and keening. He massages his prostate brutally, until Neil is twisting away from him, hand flying down to put Andrew’s wrist in a death grip. His moans are less pretty, guttural punches of sound that stutter and stop when Andrew presses with just the right amount of pressure.

Neil kicks away, oversensitive, but Andrew pulls him right back with just a quick wrap around Neil’s hips, and Neil’s mouth opens in a silent scream.

Neil’s eyes water, and serves him right.

To answer the previous question…

“Yes puppy,” Andrew says, calmly pulling out his fingers from Neil’s twitching body. Neil doesn’t even seem to realize what’s happening at that point. Andrew moves his body as he pleases, turning Neil over to his side and bringing up one of his legs to rest firmly over Andrew’s shoulder. He lines himself up with Neil’s hole, and allows himself the tiniest smirk. “I’m going to fuck you just like this.”

He pushes in all the way, and Neil makes a strained, dragged out sound in the back of his throat. It feels a lot like ‘finally’ and ‘fuck yes’ but Andrew lets it slide. Neil has no right to be impatient when Andrew gave into him so fast, but here he is, thrusting against Andrew almost immediately.

“Hyper,” Andrew mutters, and Neil just nods, uncaring. He’s pushing against Andrew like he can pull him in deeper, like he can be unraveled like string. Andrew feels his own calm burning off, giving way to an irrational urge to just chase his release, to fuck Neil absolutely senseless.

Andrew yanks him up by the collar, showing off Neil’s flexibility, and Neil moans at the burn of his muscles. “Are you going to be good?”

Andrew doesn’t give him a chance to answer right away. He starts pounding into him in earnest, hips snapping in quick thrusts. His thighs slap against Neil’s ass with each push, leaving the beginning bloom of red on his skin. Greedily, he grabs a handful of the soft flesh and _squeezes_.

Neil barely manages words through his panting, reaching down to grab Andrew’s hand. It’s not something they can ever resist, holding hands, even for just a moment, and Andrew laces their fingers together. “Yes, yes! I am good Andrew, I’m so—” he breathes out, eyes wide before he throws his head back. “Just for you, I’m…”

That’s what it takes for Andrew to moan, the sound low but louder, breaking up Neil’s huffs of breath. Neil smiles at the sound, whispering little encouragements when it’s him who should be loud.

Neil’s the one being fucked out of his mind, so he should really worry about himself.

Andrew leans down to hum in Neil’s ear, and it’s only in these moments where Andrew is able to say filthier things, things neither of them speak about afterwards. Andrew pushes all Neil’s buttons, knowledge taken from their intimate talks, like the one before. The word ‘helpless’ joins the mix and Neil keens. _“You love feeling small, like only I can take care of you. Such a filthy puppy.”_

It has Neil rutting harder, until all his movements become so erratic Andrew has no choice but to rearrange them so he’s pinning Neil’s hips down, fucking into him relentlessly.

The collar is nearly as loud as their fucking, and in the few moments before Neil comes Andrew considers getting some tags the next time they can buy a new one. He thinks it would be very fitting; Andrew might have some issues saying pet names, but clipping them on Neil to watch them bounce appeals to him greatly.

He grunts at that, giving a particularly hard thrust forward, and Neil tenses. Andrew presses an arm over his abdomen, keeping all the jolts and violent twitching contained, but also because he loves to feel it. Neil’s orgasms have the tendency to be quiet, breathy and full of sighs, nothing like the excessive sounds he makes for Andrew when they play. It’s a consistent reaction, and one Andrew memorizes each time. The flutter of Neil’s eye lashes as they roll back, the way his body tries to curl into itself…

Neil moans brokenly as it courses through him, pushing his leg against Andrew because too much, _too much_.

Andrew truly is as weak and as predictable as he thought.

The sight of Neil, covered in his own cum and cock spent between his legs, is all Andrew needs; he gives a few last, lazy thrusts and then he’s coming deep inside. He rewards Neil with a low groan, effectively communicating that his body is the best, built to make Andrew come. For the last few pumps, he pulls out halfway, milking the base of his cock so he can watch a white rim form around Neil’s hole.

“Mine,” he mutters, much less secure, more revealing. Play time doesn’t change the feeling he gets from saying it, and he’s too spent to try and hide it behind firmness. Neil shudders happily, smiling to himself and nodding when Andrew reaches up to card through his curls.

He stays inside Neil until it’s painful, but the warmth is something he misses immediately. They have all weekend, he reminds himself, and pulls out with a wince.

Sometimes, he considers plugging Neil up like this, but today he’s in a mood.

He watches as Neil spreads his trembling legs, watches them slip as he tries to keep them up. Eventually, Andrew holds one up from under Neil’s knee, keeping it there, and Andrew stares at the line of cum as it starts to drip out. He thumbs at one of the drops, smearing it around Neil’s perineum and pressing down firmly. Even in this state, Neil’s body jumps, electric. Andrew lets him bask in the jump of the aftershocks as long as he can before his own anxiety gets to be too much.

He… _likes_ this, but he wants his aggressive, little shit of a striker back. He grabs a clean washcloth and starts to wipe Neil down, massaging the redness on his skin gently.

“Neil,” Andrew states, and tilts Neil’s chin so he’s looking at him. He unclips the collar carefully. He knows Neil would be all too pouty if he ruined it after one use. “Neil, can you come back to me?”

Neil blinks a few times, wondering why it wasn’t an order, before awareness bleeds back into him.

Andrew only knows because that stupid smirk on his face is all too confident and conniving, nothing like the persona Neil just used to seduce an early orgasm out of Andrew with.

“I…I’m here…wow,” Neil sighs, and he reaches up to cover his eyes, still grinning. “That was wow.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, but continues with dabbing at the spit and precum all over Neil’s face.

“That was hardly as wow as usual,” Andrew mutters, and though Neil seems okay, he corrects himself. This part is…never easy for him either, but he’d done enough research to know it’s important. He needs Neil to know…

Andrew sighs, leaning down to kiss Neil softly, not searching or asking for anything more. It’s so different from the kisses of the past, yet Andrew has a newfound appreciation for them. Neil wriggles a little, too lovestruck and open for someone like Andrew. Though, he guesses the way he is with Neil is not something the runaway ever thought he’d have either. It’s always a startling, and at times upsetting observation, but it makes Andrew’s words come easy today. “You did so well.”

Neil’s smile falls, the faintest blush on his face, and he groans. For someone who loves praise so much when they’re actually going at it, Neil can’t compute it much any other time outside of Exy. The striker hides his face until Andrew pries his arms away from it, but he’s still smiling. Wild hair, wild eyes, and Andrew takes a snapshot of that in his head too.

Neil gets that look on his face, dreamy and too telling for Andrew’s liking. Coupled with a sigh, it’s just ridiculous. “You always—"

“Enough,” Andrew cuts off, tugging at one of the puppy ears in admonishment. “Bad.”

Neil snorts, and takes the offensive things off. Andrew glares at them; they’re not the ones that started all this, but they’re a good stand in. As if reading his mind, Neil’s smirk grows, dangerous and not innocent in the slightest. “I’ll be worse later,” he promises.

Andrew’s sure he will.

For now, he’s got to clean Neil up and try his best to pile him with more compliments. It’ll be his own revenge in a way, despite how much it makes him reflect on the comfortable bubble he’s placed himself in.

Again, he doesn’t feel the need to fight that anymore. Whatever is left to explore, whether it be in the bedroom or out in the world, Neil is simply a constant he’s begun to accept.

And well, Andrew _did_ say he’d take care of him.

Neil grabs his hand and Andrew makes him attempt to get up on his baby deer legs only twice before taking pity on him, picking him up gently to bring him to the bathroom.

With one last look at the bed, he decides to leave the collar out.

He’ll probably be needing it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please check out [this art](https://twitter.com/cryseos/status/1266353077956861952?s=20) I got done for this fic forever ago, I love it so much (chbvnny's art is all a blessing please go shower him with love too!) 
> 
> UPDATE 9/24: I GOT MORE PUPPY NEIL ART this time I wanted to give him the blue accessories :3c [Check it out here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nTXt_Q1vztoSBahKWsZxW-5bFw8LxXgL/view?usp=sharing) and please check out the artist [here!](https://twitter.com/dumbfuckybitch)
> 
> Puppy neil is a frequent topic in the dms so I'm glad I got to write something for it, but I'll be back to regularly scheduled programming (possibly) soon ;)


End file.
